Certain premises management systems, such as security systems, may employ multiple sensors throughout a premises. In some circumstances a single event may register as multiple events across multiple sensors. For example a door open/close sensor may detect a door opening and register a first event, and a motion sensor in a front hallway may also detect the motion of the door opening and register a second event. The detection of the door opening by the open/close sensor may trigger a first alert notice. The detection of the motion of the door opening by the motion sensor may also trigger a second alert notice, even though the door opening is the cause of both sensor detections. In other circumstances a single sensor may be triggered when it is not desirable to detect an event. For example a bus may pass by the front of a house and trigger a motion sensor through the window in a front room.